We fought in a Losing Battle
by Crimson Snow
Summary: A poem/song I typed based around the final fight with Naraku. From Kagome's POV *Warning character death(s)*


It's time for the final battle, a losing battle  
The wars begun and its time to end it  
We'll end it, destroy the enemy!  
Then I'll go home and live with my love  
We fought in the losing battle  
  
I shot my arrows, slashed my sword  
Threw my boomerang, and thrust my staff  
I cried out when I was hit by claws  
My scream echoing through the battlefield  
Only to hear my lover shout  
  
Torn and tired bodies lay scattered on the battlefield  
Tears were shed, with the right amount of blood  
All hopes and dreams were shattered with the people  
Everyone lay in their own flood of despair  
We fought in the losing battle  
  
My body hit the blood-soiled dirt  
I closed my eyes as my tears began to flow  
I'm losing my love, to this wretched feeling of hurt  
I felt the blood spurting from my chest  
As I felt warm arms hold my tight  
  
I felt warm water on my cheeks as I looked up  
And I saw him crying, for the first time I'd seen  
He tried to smile through his tears, which kept on flowing  
I smiled back as the red fluid came from my chest  
I said I love you as I closed my eyes for the final time  
  
We fought in a losing battle.  
  
We fought in a losing battle.  
  
We fought in a losing battle.  
  
He shouted out my name as tears flew from his eyes  
He picked up his sword, and faced the final enemy  
Who snickered and sneered, "Your next."  
But I knew my love would not give up so easily  
As he charged forward with his sword, slashing blindly  
Fortunately he made at hit and sent the enemy flying  
  
My friend, the taijiya saw what happened to me and closed her eyes  
She whispered something as she clenched her fists  
Then she opened her eyes and charged forward  
Throwing her Hiraikotosu toward the enemy  
Making a hit, she collapsed to the ground  
  
Torn and tired bodies lay scattered on the battlefield  
Tears were shed, with the right amount of blood  
All hopes and dreams were shattered with the people  
Everyone lay in their own flood of despair  
We fought in the losing battle  
  
My tiny fox friend ran over to be shocked  
Tears were falling as he forced them to stop  
He picked up my hand, as it feel limp again  
He tried again, but nothing new happened  
Then he realized that I was truly gone  
  
He closed his eyes and counted to ten  
And found that I was still laying there  
Angry tears fell from his eyes, as he ran forward  
To attack the enemy, who just snickered, "Just another to kill."  
He glared at the enemy, not ceasing the attack  
  
Torn and tired bodies lay scattered on the battlefield  
Tears were shed, with the right amount of blood  
All hopes and dreams were shattered with the people  
Everyone lay in their own flood of despair  
We fought in the losing battle  
  
Then he was struck down by claws, just as I was killed  
If only I were still alive, I'd crawl over to him and hold him in my arms  
The poor little child, dieing at such a young age  
I really hope that he doesn't die  
But my hopes die down when he takes his last breath and closes his eyes  
  
If only I were still alive, tears would be flooding down my cheeks  
For the little fox child and my best friend the taijiya  
I only hope my love is still alive, hanging on to life  
I see my friend, a monk stand up, from after crying about the taijiya  
I only hope that he will live to, so his curse will finally be lifted  
  
Torn and tired bodies lay scattered on the battlefield  
Tears were shed, with the right amount of blood  
All hopes and dreams were shattered with the people  
Everyone lay in their own flood of despair  
We fought in the losing battle  
  
He stood up gripping his staff, and holding his right hand  
He was ready to unleash the Kazana, but the buzzing of insects filled the  
air  
As the poisonous insects can into the picture making it impossible to use  
Kazana  
But he still continued to take the seal off his right hand  
If I were alive I'd shout for him to stop, but since I'm not I can't  
  
Shouting Kazana he unsealed his right hand  
And in flew the buzzing insects, one by one  
He began to falter as more flew in, but managed to stand  
The enemy cackled, "kukukuku.bye-bye monk."  
As he fell limp to the ground  
  
Torn and tired bodies lay scattered on the battlefield  
Tears were shed, with the right amount of blood  
All hopes and dreams were shattered with the people  
Everyone lay in their own flood of despair  
We fought in the losing battle  
  
I finally let all the tears flow as nearly all my friends are gone  
I turn to my love who's barely standing  
I have hope he can win, but my heart knows he'll die  
Please don't die, I whisper; I love you too much to let you die  
The final nightmare began to play out before my eyes  
  
We fought in a losing battle.  
  
We fought in a losing battle..  
  
We fought in a losing battle..  
  
He charged forward holding his sword high  
Slashing like an inhuman being  
He managed to hit the enemy,  
But at the cost of something else,  
His life.  
  
Torn and tired bodies lay scattered on the battlefield  
Tears were shed, with the right amount of blood  
All hopes and dreams were shattered with the people  
Everyone lay in their own flood of despair  
We fought in the losing battle  
  
I watched my love writhe in pain, which I could not bear  
He hit the ground with a loud thud as blood began flow  
If I only I hadn't died, I might've been able to save everyone  
I hung my head in sorrow, because it was too vain to hope  
After all I already gave up after I died  
  
He was bleeding profusely, it would not cease  
Until finally he took his final breathe and said his final words  
"I love you Kagome,,," I could barely hear him  
And when I did, I broke down  
I was know a broken girl, destined for Hell  
  
Torn and tired bodies lay scattered on the battlefield  
Tears were shed, with the right amount of blood  
All hopes and dreams were shattered with the people  
Everyone lay in their own flood of despair  
We fought in the losing battle  
  
At least I hoped I'd go to Hell  
So I could be with my love and just live eternity out there  
There, in what is called the Burning Paradise  
It was all my fault that we all died,  
If only I was more alert and had been able to save myself  
  
Oh well, I looked over the group of dead bodies  
The tears had stopped flowing along, with my hope  
I turned around filled with regret and eternal sorrow  
Surprisingly one tear fell, my final tear  
It just couldn't end this way, I knew that, but what's it is what's it  
  
Torn and tired bodies lay scattered on the battlefield  
Tears were shed, with the right amount of blood  
All hopes and dreams were shattered with the people  
Everyone lay in their own flood of despair  
We fought in the losing battle  
  
Torn and tired bodies lay scattered on the battlefield  
Tears were shed, with the right amount of blood  
All hopes and dreams were shattered with the people  
Everyone lay in their own flood of despair  
We fought in the losing battle  
  
We fought in a losing battle.  
  
We fought in a losing battle.  
  
We fought in a losing battle. 


End file.
